Project Summary/Abstract: Human noroviruses are the major cause of non?bacterial gastroenteritis worldwide. Transmission of human noroviruses can occur from person?to?person or via contact with contaminated surfaces, water, food, or airborne processes caused by toilet flushing or bodily excretions. Poor sanitation in developing countries contributes to the transmission of human noroviruses. This is due to a lack of toilet and pit latrines in developing countries, the cultural acceptance of open defecation and the prevailing reluctance to use toilets and pit latrines as a result of foul odors. In developed countries, outbreaks of human noroviruses affect many institutional settings including schools, hospitals, and military camps. To date, there are no effective treatments for human noroviruses which are resistant to common disinfectants and are challenging targets for the development of vaccines. To prevent the transmission of human noroviruses and improve global health, there is an urgent need for a safe and effective disinfectant. We propose an intervention aimed at encouraging the use of toilets and pit latrines in developing countries by means of modification of the malodorous compounds by aerosolized hypochlorous acid. This measure will also bring about rapid, high level, safe inactivation of gastrointestinal pathogens, in particular, human noroviruses, to reduce user exposure to infectious disease hazards and improve and sanitation worldwide.